


Midgnight stroll

by ectocosme



Series: operation: give love to Wen Ning [1]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, that's all really, work n°44
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: during his stroll through the Nightless City, Wei Wuxian falls on a cute archer.





	Midgnight stroll

The Nightless City was truly a sight to behold, better yet than it's beauty was the numerous shop selling alcohol. Having quenched his thirst for wine – and lost Jiang Cheng somewhere to fend for himself in front of a dog – Wei Wuxian strolled around. Maybe he was lost. But at least he was drunk so the night air and little walk felt good.

He passed through a garden, the soil moist with the rain Jiang Cheng and him had hide from earlier when he heard the sound of a bowstring. His drunken curiosity picked up, he followed the sound and passed through bushes – the most discreetly he could – and saw a boy one or two years younger than him. The boy was dressed in the Wen's sect robes of good fabric.

Wei Wuxian was enticed by the focused face of the boy immediately. He couldn't help it, focused and determined expressions always drew him like a moth to a flame. Nowhinstanding, the young teen's profile was handsome, his eyes glinted in the dark, his high cheekbones made him look older and his hair was a soft and dark brown. He held himself perfectly to shot and the position drew attention to his lean body.

The young teen shot his arrow which ended in the centre of the target. It joined all the other arrows already shot.

Wei Wuxian got excited and clapped while exclaiming, “Bravo!”

Surely surprised, the teen who had already taken another arrow and put it on his bow, missed this shot. Wei Wuxian made a big exclamation of surprise too and clamped his hand on his mouth, understanding it was his fault. He walked out from his hiding spot, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry young master! Can I ask for your name? Your shots are amazing. In fact, I haven't seen anyone from your sect with such good-"

Wei Wuxian tripped on his own feet and fell face down. The teen, who had been running away, stopped and hesitantly came toward him. Wei Wuxian stared at the ground like it had offended him, not completely understanding what had happened.

“Are- are you hu-hurt young master...?”

“Wei Wuxian!” he exclaimed eliciting a soft 'ah' of reconnaissance from the teen. Wei Wuxian was glad for the hand the handsome teen was presenting him. “And you are...?”

"Wen Ni-ning," the other said, glancing away from Wei Wuxian when he towered above him. Wei Wuxian found his name strange but didn't linger on it. Wen Nining shook his hand, "My-my hand, ple-please."

"You were running away! How could I praise you if you're not here, or any one of your sect?" Wei Wuxian scolded. "You are quite stunning."

Even if it was the middle of the night, the Nightless City was aptly named for Wei Wuxian had no trouble to see the blush spreading on Wen Nining's cheeks. It made his heart flutter with a soft feeling. The same he had for cute girl doing so. In his drunken state, it was harder to pretend it – this unnatural way – didn't exist in him.

"Please young master Wei Wuxian," Wen Nining said softly, his stutter forgotten. Another tug on his wrist and Wei Wuxian let go of it. "You are way more brilliant than me."

Wei Wuxian couldn't help it, he took the teen's chin and angled it so he could put a chaste kiss on Wen Nining's cheek, warm and smooth, "Cute."

The other jumped back, face set aflame, and he stuttered nonsense a hand on his cheek while Wei Wuxian touched his lips. The teen left, Wei Wuxian was still dazed by the softness of the skin under his lips. He caught himself blushing too.

**Author's Note:**

> damnit Wei Wuxian, quit harassing cute people, you bisexual disaster!
> 
> some good fucking softeness for Wen Ning! even if Wei Wuxian was drunk and think he's named Wen Nining T_T


End file.
